A Baby, the best Christmas gift
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Sky and Z await the arrival of their first baby.


A/N: The usual nothing of Power Rangers belongs to me just the idea of the story. Here a small family Christmas story. As the holidays quickly approaching, and I have already decorate my house, is that in Puerto Rico began the holidays in November and finished almost at the end of January, the longest Christmas in the world. Hope you like.

* * *

It had been several years since the SPD had defeated the Trubian Empire. It was Christmas Eve. In a beautiful house in rural New Tech City Z was finished decorating the Christmas tree. This had already been almost a week doing but I finally finished. It had taken so long to assemble and decorate as she could barely move her pregnancy this was 8 months 2 weeks and gave birth in January besides that Sky was very busy as it fully occupied being the commander of SPD on Earth.

The doorbell rang.

"Go ahead." Said Z. "It's open."

From soon realized it was Syd and Bridge with their twins of 3 years olds. Was a beautiful girl in a pink dress that was practically was a Syd miniature replica but wearing a pair of pink gloves and who inherited her father's powers. While the other was a child that was a replica of Bridge but this inherited his mother's powers.

"Hi Z, how are you. Hello little one want to go out?" Syd commented as she touched her friend's belly.

"I'm fine, either alone I told him not today the headquarters that today was Christmas Eve and he ignored me, said there was much work that tomorrow would stay, I think in the afternoon fall in there and surprise him at headquarters do not want be alone. "Z-faced said trouble.

"Sorry Z, do not even how he give Bridge and my one week of vacation. Certainly come to bring them Christmas gifts now because tomorrow we go cruising with children. It will be our first family holiday." Syd said as she gave gifts to Z.

"Oh, well thanks for you to enjoy." Z replied as she began to open presents.

"Is a CD of a Latin artist from 2013 something old clear that we're in 2030 but that you were looking for, whether that hope you like it, there are also some clothes for the baby and a movie that came out new, of police not really if Sky likes but did not know what to give. "Syd commented.

"Willing to be music I'll like." Z replied.

The twins wore while running around the room until one when no one was watching him climb the Christmas tree.

"Get down from there! Kenny Carson! Christmas trees are not to climb on them." Bridge began to scold the child during which he refused to obey. So he headed towards the tree and went down the child by force.

While the girl for running with a glass of juice that had given Z pour it in the new dress.

"Kiarilys you did? I told you not to run with juice in hand." Syd said as she tried to clean up the mess who made her daughter with the juice.

"Thank God, that Sky is not. Because it is upset for the rest of his life." said Z.

"Well they have always been uneasy but not so much, is that today ate a candy overdose. My mother consents and like not much would see in a week. I think he overdid consenting to children." Syd said with a laugh. "Well I think it's time to go before these Suffocate you home. Goodbye and take care of yourselves."

"I they send greetings to Sky." Bridge said while carrying one of his children.

It was late in the afternoon so Z decided to go the headquarters SPD to visit her husband she did not want to be alone for the Christmas eve. She took her purse and put the CD that they had given to then listen in the car. When suddenly the pain gave way that told her the baby was to be born so Z change her course to the hospital.

At the SPD base, Sky was talking to some cadets when Kat comes close.

"Commander, came a message for you." Said the alien scientific.

"Kat, you know you can still say me Sky. After all you have been more time in SPD than me. What is the message?." Sky said.

"It Z. headed to the base when given a contraction and decided to follow it to the hospital I think she will give birth." Kat replied.

"What? Went alone. I told her not to drive, much less alone but she never listens to me." Sky replied, and went at full speed from the command center and headed to the hospital.

At the hospital it was night after waiting several hours Sky was finally able to enter the room where was Z, next to her had a small crib with beautiful baby. The baby had black hair and curl like her mother, for a moment the baby opened his eyes and realized that he had his same blue eyes. The baby was the perfect combination of both of them.

"Are you okay?. Sorry that was not with you at this time, I swear that never happens again." Sky said as he took her hand in Z and admired his young son.

"It's beautiful. Truth?" Z said, referring to the baby.

"Yes, he is. One moment need a name you thought of any?" Sky wonder.

"I have not thought of anything yet. Can you pass me the brush this in my purse?" Z said, pointing to the purse that was in one of the chairs in the hospital room.

"You're going to comb?" Wonder Sky.

"Yes do not want my son to see me with hair disheveled." Z said with a laugh.

"You sounded like Syd." Sky said as he reached into the purse. When I take the brush accidentally fell to the floor the CD that Syd and Bridge had given to Z. With all the hustle between deciding to go to the base or the hospital did not have time to hear it.

"And that is?" Sky said while reading the name of the artist on the cd "Yandel?, who is Yandel" asked curiously.

"It's a Latin music singer, why?" replied the young mother.

"It had never heard that name is weird." Sky said.

"I just thought of something, why not call our baby Yandel is it a different name, and rare like you said but I like it. Do you think?" Wonder Z.

"Okay, I like the name. Owe you that." Sky replied giving a tender smile at his wife.

"Well welcome to the family Yandel Tate Delgado because also would use my last name. All Latinos tend to use both names of the father and the mother. I deserve because I care him in my belly for almost nine months." Z comment.

"Okay, as you say." Sky said, when I look at the time it was already 12:01 am which meant that it was Christmas. "Merry Christmas Z."

"Merry Christmas Sky." said Z.

"Merry Christmas Yandel." said both her little baby. While Sky him out of the crib sat in the bed where was Z. They kissed and then got to watch their beautiful child.

The End.


End file.
